


Flatlines

by toppis



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toppis/pseuds/toppis
Summary: TBA





	Flatlines

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bout time I had something put up here! XD I practically live in this site!
> 
> I started this story a little less than a decade ago. Over the years, I continued it on and off, changed a bit of the story, even rewrote it completely a couple of times. I'd write scenes in the middle, even wrote potential endings, then connect the dots. Younger me would name original characters based on meaning, so some might sound odd. But fuck if I'm changing it now.
> 
> Fast forward a little less than a decade later, I still enjoy writing story ideas, but I haven't been able to write in this format for a really, _really_ longass time. My vocab has changed a lot too since I immigrated overseas in the middle of said decade. That said, if/when I continue this, it might look as if it was written by completely different person. 
> 
> I only gathered enough nerve to put this up, but not a summary. I didn't even have a title until this morning ><. Yeah, later.
> 
> Btw, comments and advice are appreciated! XD I finally got around sorting my backups and found so many stories buried under multiple folders. That said, don't be afraid to be critical of this, cuz I definitely am.

To Miss Marie Jay Carter  
Your application has been reviewed and we regret to inform you that you have not been accepted as a Pokémon League Official Trainer. Although your grades in academics have proven to be sufficient as a Pokémon Trainer, your Health history has not met our standards.  
You have the option to enroll in the Career Explorations Program this Summer. A flyer is disclosed with more information on the Program.  
Thank you for submitting your application and we wish to hear from you again, and Happy 10th Birthday.  
Sincerely,  
The Pokémon League Association  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Career Explorations Program: A fun and safe experience for your child to view new dreams apart from Pokémon Training!  
Your child will meet:  
Cooks  
Businessmen  
Cashiers  
Doctors  
Dancers  
and many more…  
Supported by the creators of the Pokepack 2000.  
Gotta Carry ‘Em All!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rie read the letter using the dim light of the full moon. She then crumpled the letter, flyer and envelope in one hand. She had somehow known she would be rejected. How many times have she seen her classmates hold their breaths as they opened their letters on their birthday parties? How many times have she stared at the parents shocked looks when they found that their child cannot participate?  
How many times have she watched them all cry?  
A few years ago, the Pokémon Labs began to give their support to more than two or three people. They began choosing trainers from schools. They were given Pokedexes, Pokémon, and some items to start.  
“This won’t be a surprise for them, they probably wanted this.” She told herself, thinking of her parents.  
She was born with weak lungs. Her parents told the school staff not to let her participate in strenuous activities. They didn’t let her go in fieldtrips, and anything related to sports was banned from the house. It wouldn’t surprise her if they had told the Pokémon League not to let her in.  
“Rie?”  
The small head peeked at her behind the door. It was Ray, her 5 year old younger brother.  
“Mommy said to call you, it’s time to go.” Ray said with a slightly terrified look. Rie realized that she was glaring. She let her features soften.  
“It is not his fault, no need to scare him” she thought.  
“Alright, let’s go.” She took her brother’s hand and they left her bedroom. They had made dinner reservations in a family restaurant. Rie suspected that it was because they didn’t want to get embarrassed when she read her letter.  
“I won’t let it end here.” She swore silently to herself. “I can’t let them stop me from becoming a trainer. I don’t need their Pokedex or their money. I don’t need anyone’s help. I’ll become a trainer myself.”  
She had already begun making plans before she boarded her parent’s car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5 years later  
“The weather is perfect for shopping or a nice walk in the Goldenrod Park, stay tuned for our interview later with our Region’s Champion, Lance”  
“Did you hear that everyone? It’s a day for shopping! Who’s coming with me?” Rie cheerfully shouted at the large group of Pokémon huddled in front of the TV. Five fully evolved Pokemon turned to her, turned to each other, and then back at the TV. Rie sighed and ran her hand through her dark long hair. She always brought one of the five Pokémon in her party whenever she went anywhere, but lately, her Pokémon seemed bored.  
The days when beating a tough trainer was reason to celebrate is long gone. Mainly because tough trainers to beat are next to none, and winning was like launching a full team on a preschooler’s Rattata. It’s pitiful, and you become the bad guy. Her Pokémon must feel the same way.  
Rie consulted the list stuck to the refrigerator. Right between the shopping list and a photo was a list of which of her Pokémon came with her, for what reason and when.  
“Luna! It’s your turn!”  
An Umbreon walked towards her without expression. Rie had expected a face of annoyance, but out of her team, only Luna had been acting strange. When Rie had first trained Luna as an eevee, she was the one who expressed the most emotion in anything. Danced in a victory or is the first to start some conversation with her fellow team members. She had taken her to a doctor and found nothing strange. “Hopefully,” Rie thought, “it’s because she misses the thrills of battles like I do.”  
“Want to walk with me or inside a Pokéball?”  
Rie watched her walk towards the door and takes it as a sign that she wants to walk. As she went through the door, she looked toward the team still hypnotized from the television screen.  
“Watch the house for me, ok?! Don’t let any strangers in!” They all nodded at the same time and she went on her way.  
A few minutes later, they were waiting at the bus stop.  
“Want to get some ice cream when we get there?” she says, attempting to see some life in her Pokémon.  
Luna gazed at her coolly, and for a few seconds, gave a rare smile and, to Rie’s relief, nodded. Luna had seen a look of fear on her trainer’s face and decided to cheer her up by accepting.  
“Awesome! I’m getting mint with chocolate chip. Which flavor? Chocolate? Vanilla? Mint with chocolate chip? Strawbe-“  
She was interrupted by the arrival of the bus. She stood and said, “Pick your flavor when we get there, kay?” Rie was overjoyed that nothing can dampen her spirits. Even when the driver said the person that will replace him was late, she didn’t care.  
As Rie had predicted, no one had gotten off the bus. Trainers who had just gotten the final badge usually fly there or take the mountain route. It’s faster, the views are fantastic, and the fruits from the trees were delicious. Rie and her team had chosen the mountain path when she could have easily flown with Aureus, her Dragonite. They even found a pond and stopped for a picnic in celebration for getting eight badges.  
The happy memory made her sad. “I can’t believe it’s over...” she whispered. Luna looked curiously at her trainer but made no sound.  
Although no trainer got off the bus, there, to her surprise, was someone still on board. Staring through the window was a red-haired boy dressed in blue, with a cast on his right arm, which was leaning on the window. He was sitting at the third row on the right-most side of the bus. Rie judged him to be ten or eleven, which was the usual age of Pokémon Training. He looked familiar too.  
She and Luna silently sat at the front row, a space which prioritizes the elderly and injured. It was closer to the exit, and she always moved whenever an elderly wanted the seat.  
“Hi!” The boy said. Rie looked over her shoulder, smiled and said, “Hi.”  
“Cool Umbreon” he said, and moved to the front row, across Luna’s seat “Hey there, little guy!”  
And with that, the Umbreon lost interest. “Her name is Luna.”  
“Ah, whoops, sorry ‘bout that.” The boy looked embarrassed. “I’m Skye, and you are?”  
“I’m Rie, nice to meet you” she shook his hand “You’re a Bird keeper?”  
“Yep! I’m about to become Violet City’s new gym member. They’re going to give me a Pokémon; I hope it’s a Fearow. Fearow’s are cool! I’m headed there right now.”  
“I’m headed there too, but what are you doing here?” Rie asked. People heading to Violet City just don’t stay until the last stop in New Bark town. It was simply a waste of time.  
“I...uh... fell asleep. What are you heading there for? For a gym battle? Falkner is really strong!”  
“I know. I beat him five years ago... Oh look, it’s the bus driver!” Rie exclaimed, hoping that her mumbled words wasn’t caught by the boy’s ears.  
It didn’t. “You’re kidding, right?” he said as the doors closed and the bus moved.  
“Yeah I am. I plan to walk to Goldenrod from there. I’m not gonna wait for the bus to head to Union cave to take a transfer. What do you plan to do after you’re finished training at the gym?”  
“I’m gonna start my journey. Become a champion like my brother.” Rie and Luna flinched at the word champion. “You’re Altair’s little brother?!”  
Skye perked up at that “Yep! I’m the great Altair’s brother! He beat Lance three years ago! Are you a fan?”  
Nope. “I met him when I challenged Violet City Gym” it wasn’t a lie, “How has he been?”  
“He’s been great! He’s heading to Sinnoh!” he said “He was pretty happy after the championship, but something happened weeks later that made him depressed. Even now, I still wonder why.”  
Rie was silent, so Skye continued talking.  
“He visited towns and people asked for his autograph, or challenged him to a battle, and he always won. Then he decided that battling was boring, but a week ago, someone from Sinnoh sent him a challenge letter. By then, he thought that everyone had forgotten about him, he was so excited that he left on the same day. But...” Skye was suddenly quiet, and Rie was suddenly curious. “What happened?”  
“He left all of his Pokémon at home. Pidgeot came back with a note after he left him at the port. He said he’ll keep in touch. What kind of challenge make you leave all of your Pokémon?”  
As Violet city came into view, she replied “Yeah, I wonder why.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in New Bark town, Rie’s team had finished watching TV and was trying to turn it off. A Weavile held the remote, in front of a Dragonite who couldn’t get up because of the ceiling, a Meganium who didn’t have any fingers, and lastly, a Wigglytuff, who had fallen asleep.  
“Percy, try pressing the red button!” Valens the Meganium said.  
“I’m trying!” retorted the Perscitus the Weavile “I don’t have a thumb to push the button!”  
“Can someone get my Pokéball? I want to sleep upstairs.” said Aureus the Dragonite.  
“I’m close to figuring this out, just wait.” The Weavile said, trying to balance the remote in his palm without scratching it. “Can one of you two wake him up?” referring to the sleeping Wigglytuff.  
The Meganium lifted Wigglytuff using her vines and started shaking him awake. The Dragonite continued pleading to the Weavile to get his Pokéball until the doorbell rang. Spiritus the Wigglytuff woke up from the bell, and when he was freed by Meganium’s vines, pushed the power button on the TV, causing Weavile to drop the remote and the Dragonite to bump his head on the ceiling, and headed towards the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The formally-dressed man was greeted by a sleepy looking Wigglytuff. He hoped that the trainer will yell “Just a minute!” and take the envelope emblazoned with “CONGRATULATIONS!” on it. No trainer came so he asked, “Can I come in to leave this at the table?” That caused a Meganium and a Weavile to prepare for an attack so he quickly said, “Never mind, please give this to your trainer.” He closed the door before leaving, after he dropped the envelope towards the Weavile.  
The thin bundle of paper fell on the Percy’s sharp claws, cutting through it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rie, Luna, and Skye got off at Violet City. Before Rie could speak, Skye cut her off.  
“Will you go to the gym with me?” he asked, “The department store is open all the time, and there’s plenty of time before dinner.”  
Rie hesitated. The gym was one of the two of last places she wanted to be, second to Elm’s Pokémon Lab. Unfortunately, she didn’t know how to say no.  
“All right” And why not, it’s been years since she last stepped in the gym so she can’t remember why she was avoiding it.  
Luna was surprised, adding to the feeling that she forgot something important.  
They went through the doors of the gym. Nothing has changed: trainers training, birds flying overhead, the stone bridge and the abyss below it. A little girl vanished by jumping off a platform. A Fearow chased after her and she reappeared. Skye watched with interest and envy.  
Rie began to laugh at herself, why the heck have I been avoiding this place?  
A girl walked over to them. She was similarly dressed to Skye, short wheat-colored hair, and a heart-shaped face. The sight of her made Rie cringe.  
“Hello! You must be the new recruit! You are most welcome here! Altair told me all about you, and our leader is finding you a Pokémon as we speak.” Then she noticed Rie “And who might you be? Are you a challenger? You look familiar, have we met?”  
Oh right, now I remember, Rie finally thought. I avoided this place because...  
“What’s your name?” The girl asked, but Rie ignored her by turning to Skye, “Well, good luck Skye! Here’s a bit of advice for you, take it slow.”  
“That’s exactly what my brother said!” Skye said, laughing.  
The girl got an annoyed look and her tone became demanding “Who are you?!” Rie started to turn, but Skye grabbed her arm “Wait! I want you to see my Pokémon before you go!” “Skye, let go.” She whispered in response, tugging from the kids arms.  
“Rie, what’s wrong?! RIE?!!” Her name being yelled was like a gunshot sound and most of the gym fell silent. A boy being cheered by four of his friends was the only sound heard which gradually faded when they noticed the sudden change in the surroundings. The female bird keeper’s face had a mix of surprise and anger.  
The reason I avoided this place was because... Rie concluded while looking around the silent gym,  
...was because his fans are in here.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Skye  
“Oh, THE Rie? I thought you looked familiar.” The girl said with an icy tone. “Your hair was longer back then.”  
Skye looked at the trainer he had met at the bus. She had a strange, unreadable expression. Her Umbreon glanced at me, and stared at the other trainer who came to greet us.  
“So was yours, Kiri.” Rie said in a light voice. They continued glaring at each other. Everything was quiet.  
Skye began to fear what would happen. This was supposed to be the day I become a trainer! He thought, I was gonna get a Pokémon friend, then I would introduce myself to the gym and gain other human friends. What is happening?!  
The flapping of wings was heard and Skye turned his head on the direction of the sound. Falkner, on a Pidgeot, flew in from a giant hole in the roof. “Did I miss a funeral?” he asked, and he was pulled by a trainer. Most watched the trainer whisper something to him that most, including Skye, missed the next move of one of the two girls.  
Kiri stepped forward with hand positioned to slap. Luna ran in the middle and started glaring at Kiri with a look that would’ve made anyone run away. Kiri stepped back in surprise.  
Rie crossed her arms, looked at Kiri and said “It was because my Pokémon were stronger.”  
That broke the awkward stillness. Kiri took out a Pokedex and a Pokéball. She yelled “I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE! GO, XATU!” A Xatu materialized from the beam of light.  
People began crowding around the battlers. Some wanted to watch the battle, and some wanted to stop. Skye’s emotion was a mix. He wanted to see a battle, but this was not going to end well.  
Skye had always thought that beating someone in battle would form a friendship, like in the cartoon. Like, that was a good battle, let’s be friends. For the first time, he realized that people can hold a grudge after a loss.  
“Luna, it’s been a while, let’s get some exercise.” Rie said, and Luna nodded.  
“Kiri, this is a bad idea!” Another gym trainer yelled  
"Shut up, Abe! “ Kiri yelled back, “XATU, USE NIGHT SHADE!" A dark beam appeared around Xatu and it released it upon the unmoving Umbreon. Dust gathered around and Luna could not be seen.  
“Luna.” Rie said. Everyone waited for her next words but nothing came. The dust parted and there was nothing.  
Kiri gaped at the empty spot and started laughing. “You withdrew your Umbreon before it was hit!? Coward! A nothing like you are just obstacles for training!”  
Rie sighed at that. She ran her fingers at her dark hair. Then, she spoke. “Now”  
There was a burst behind the Xatu. Luna jumped from a hole and released a Dark Pulse. It hit Xatu and the flying type cried as it fell to the ground. Kiri just looked at Xatu in shock.  
When it was clear that Xatu was not going to get up, Kiri screamed in agony and fell to her knees, as if it was her who was hit by an attack. Her Pokedex fell on the floor with a sound that made most of the gym impulsively move forward. But no one dared to go near the battlers.  
Rie looked as if she could not believe what she had done. Her face then became expressionless and she motioned for Luna to come back to her. Luna jumped over the fainted Xatu and went to her master’s side.  
Then, suddenly, someone was clapping slowly. Everyone turned to the clapper, and shockingly, it was Falkner.  
“That was an interesting battle! Congratulations Rie. It’s not every day you see a champions battle in person. Let’s give a round of applause for our battlers!”  
Skye started clapping with five other people. Everyone else reluctantly joined in and the applause faded away quick. The silence was more pronounced after the noise.  
Then it registered. “What? A Champion?” Skye asked, and he saw Rie flinch at the word.  
Falkner gestured at some gym trainers. As soon as the bird keepers led Kiri away, Falkner turned to Skye. “You’re Skye, right? Welcome to the Violet City Gym. I have your Pokémon with me. Introductions to the other gym members can be done after you’ve met your Pokémon. We can do that outside. Will you come with us, Rie?”  
She answered immediately, “Of course, I would like to see him meet his new Pokémon as well.”  
As soon as they stepped outside, Skye pounced on Rie. “What the hell was that? Did he just call you a champion?”  
The champion was looking at the roof of the gym when she answered. “It was a very long time ago. Nobody remembers.”  
“Nobody except the people from the gym?” Skye pointed out “Why does that girl hate you?”  
“You don’t know her?” Rie seemed surprised.  
“No, should I? Who is she?”  
Falkner answered for her “Kiri, she traveled with your brother. They both joined the gym.”  
Skye sorted through his memories, but he never saw her face nor heard her name.  
“When did you become champion?” He wanted to know. Of course he did, the people in front of him knew something he didn’t. Skye looked at Rie until she answered.  
“It was young. My entire championship was a mistake. I was also the underdog, so I disappointed a lot of people.”  
//////  
Instead of answering, she asked him a question “Do you know what an underdog is?”  
“It’s a person who you don’t expect to win during a fight.” Of course Skye knew.  
“Altair, gym trainer, Pokedex holder, Champion of Johto. Loved by the Violet City Gym, Rooted on by Professor Elm himself.” Rie said “Then there’s me, no Pokedex, no Gym, frail body, a girl, a championship who everyone doubts. Tell me, if you hold a battle between these two trainers, who would expect to win?”  
She and my brother knew each other? Skye thought, Not only that, did they fight?  
///  
“You hold yourself way too low.” Falkner said, he hasn’t talked for a while, they’ve forgotten that he was there. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
“What wasn’t her fault?” Skye asked Falkner; surely he would answer his questions with answers instead of questions. It was beginning to piss him off.  
“Rie here became champion a few days after your brother did” Falkner explained “Many claimed that Rie won because Lance was still recovering after his battle with Altair. They held a tournament between them to find out if she deserves her place in the hall of fame.”  
“Then what happened?” Skye asked, although he had a feeling he didn’t want to know. He looked up to his brother; he was his image of a perfect trainer.  
“I beat him,” Rie said, “In the dismay of the hosts of the tournament, the people bet on him, and his loving fans. No one benefitted on my victory besides me and my Pokémon. The bright side was that I gained the money that was gonna go to the people who bet for me, which was none. I got that backpack I always wanted. “  
Skye didn’t know how to feel. He couldn’t imagine the scenario. He couldn’t imagine his brother losing, to this girl of all people.  
“It’s not your fault,” Falkner repeated, “Altair would never have forgiven you if you lost on purpose, like some people tried to threaten you to. I’m still ashamed about that. I should’ve foreseen that my gym would do that.”  
Rie lost her cold expression and smiled, “Our battle was the same, no one expected me to win.”  
“No one saw me lose, that was different. Besides, I give badges to those I deem worthy, win or not win. People from this city know that.”  
Rie rolled her eyes, “Figures.”  
“Whoa, Whoa, WHOA!” Skye started yelling, it’s funny how people forget those who doesn’t talk for a while.  
“Oh yes, your Pokémon, I have it right here.”  
Falkner handed him a Pokéball, a Spearow was peeking from within.  
Fearows are cool, Skye thought, but Spearows are cool too.  
The trainer and Pokémon stared silently at each other. They will be companions for his upcoming journey.  
Rie was the one who broke the silence. “Why not release him from the Pokéball and meet him personally? Are you gonna name him?”  
I know the perfect name, Skye thought as he threw the Pokéball. The Spearow emerged from the beam.  
“Talon, that’s your name. Mine’s Skye.” The Spearow looked satisfied at the new name. Talon flapped his little wings and hovered at Skye’s shoulder.  
“Perfect.” Rie said. She meant the name, and the view of the bonded trainer and Pokémon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Flashback-  
Five years ago, a little boy, a little girl, and two small Pokémon are in the grass route next to New Bark Town. The little boy looked exactly like the Skye from the present day. The little girl was Rie’s small version, except her hair almost reached her knees.  
“Valens, that’s your name” Rie said to the chikorita that emerged from the beam of light. Valens walked towards the new trainer and Rie picked her up.  
“Thank you” She said to the boy who gave her a chance. The boy’s Pidgey flew from his shoulder to Rie’s and started chatting with the Chikorita.  
“You’re welcome” Ten-year old Altair had said “I couldn’t get the Pokedex and the Pokéballs, sorry about that.”  
“Don’t be sorry, I’m grateful.” Rie had said back.  
“It’s not fair that the school won’t let you take your journey. I believe that travelling with Pokémon would make you stronger.”  
“Is there anything you want in return?”  
“Hmm...” It was a game that most kids play at a time. If a kid is grateful for something, he or she offers to take part in a dare. It has to be fair and possible. If she fails to do it, legend says that the person will never achieve anything in life and die alone. The usual dares were fetching an item, doing homework for a week, buying lunch, or going inside the school at night.  
Altair thought for a while and came up with, “I want you to train a flying-type.”  
“A flying type?” she repeated “Does Gyarados count?”  
“Except Gyarados, it has to be able to fly.”  
“Alright. Deadline?”  
“One year, it shouldn’t be that hard, you can catch pidgeys right in this route. I heard there are hoothoots at night.”  
Rie was relieved that it’s easy enough. “Deal. If I don’t catch a good one, I’ll come back here to get a Pidgey.”  
Rie and Altair shook hands. To both of their imaginations, the mystical Pokémon of promises is watching them, and then for an entire year, watching her until she achieves her goal. Then, the imaginary Pokémon that children believes will curse her until the day she dies if she doesn’t get a flying flying-type.  
“We should go. Our parents might get worried. They might even let you take your journey.” Altair said  
“I have a plan.”A mischievous smile formed on her face “I’m gonna take my journey without them knowing.”  
“Yeah right.” Altair remarked sarcastically. It was impossible. How can a ten year old disappear without anyone knowing? New Bark town is smaller than Violet City. It’s so small that everyone knows everyone.  
“You know that trip that kids would go to if they don’t get a Trainer Card?”  
“The one you are going to?” he asked. Kids denied Pokémon are sent by their parents to explore other career options. There would be an experienced trainer driving them around Johto to look at markets, hotels, restaurants, and other places that doesn’t involve Pokémon.  
“To my parents, I’m going, officially.” After gently putting Valens on the ground, she pulled out a notebook from her bag and flipped through the pages until she came across an envelope. She opened the envelope to reveal a wad of cash and a letter.  
“The refund came in the mail today. My parents wrote a letter to the guide saying I’m too ill to go.”  
“They did?”  
“No, they didn’t. Or they don’t know that they did. The school even told them that I'm sick often. It was perfect!” Rie giggled.  
Altair was surprised. “How are you so prepared? We’re you gonna get a Pokémon anyways?”  
“I was gonna catch one. I used part of the refund money for some Pokéballs. I should be able to remain hidden for a couple of months.”  
“Very clever.” And sneaky, the boy thought. Although it was interesting to see her pull it off.  
A sudden rustling startled both of them. A younger Kiri glared at both of them with suspicion.  
“What are you two doing?” she asked, and then she noticed Valens. “Where did you get that? Never mind. It doesn’t matter. You’ll never get past Violet City Gym with that weak grass type. Especially not without this.” She held out a little red machine. The Pokedex. Rie couldn’t help but feel longing, but she didn’t dare show it on her face.  
“I was just introducing her to Pidgey, so what are you doing here, Kiri?” Altair asked and Pidgey flew back to his trainer. He can’t see how two girls can loath each other so much, especially when they’re friends with the same person.  
“Your mom told me to find you. They’re setting up a party for you, being a new trainer and all.” She smiled coldly at Rie, “You would’ve been invited, but you’re going to that rejects, I mean, Career explorations trip, right?”  
“Kiri!” Altair yelled “Of course she can go, it’s my party.”  
“Actually, I can’t, I have to get ready, and it’s tomorrow after all, my ‘trip’. I have to get ready. Good luck with your journey Altair.” Rie returned Valens and grabbed her things.  
“Good luck to you too, with your trip.” Altair said as Rie saluted and started walking towards New Bark Town.  
As she started walking, she heard Altair whisper, “Why did you say that?”  
“It’s true, and she won’t be able to find out her Pokémon’s level and moves without a Pokedex. A majority of people who don’t have Pokedexes ever get all the badges, let alone the championship...”  
This was all Rie could hear until she had walked far enough to hear anything else.  
-Rustle-  
She looked back, Altair and Kiri were gone. But what was that sound?  
It could’ve been anything in the hundreds of Pokémon in the route. But it still made her look. It made her see. It was a Noctowl perched on top of a Route entrance.  
There was an entrance that leads to what everyone calls the dead end route, where trainers come out from but never in. Almost no one bothers to climb the mountain except for the rock type trainers. If she trained there, no one would catch her. She would also need to find a Pokémon to use against flying types.  
“Finally,” Rie whispered to herself “the journey begins.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“What Pokémon did you use against him back then?” Skye whispered to Rie. “Him” was Falkner, who was talking to a man. The man suddenly came asking Falkner for directions and Skye used this distraction as an opportunity.  
“I had a Chikorita and a Jigglypuff.” Rie whispered back. Spiritus the Wigglytuff had joined her in the dead end route. Her first battle was also her first catch.  
“How-“Skye started asking, but Falkner came back.  
“He was just asking where New Bark Town is.”  
Rie turned to the man and sure enough, he was walking towards New Bark Town.  
“Ah, well, I should get going too. My Pokémon would want dinner in a few hours.” Rie had enough, but one should always be prepared.  
“Ah, okay then. You’ll drop by again, right?” Falkner asked, and Skye looked expectantly.  
“In the gym? Absolutely not.” Rie said jokingly, but Falkner and Skye both stiffened.  
“Wanna exchange numbers?” Skye held out his Pokegear.  
“Sure.” Rie took out her Pokegear and connected hers to his. Soon, a tune played, indicating that they had exchanged numbers.  
“I’ll call you when I begin my journey, okay?” Skye said and Rie was more than happy to agree.  
“Okay, I’ll be cheering for you. I’ll be there when you leave.” She said  
“Are you gonna come here by bus? I can send a driver for you.” Falkner offered.  
“No need.” Rie said, walking towards Goldenrod. “Aureus can take me.”  
“Who’s Aureus?” Skye asked  
“My Dragonite.” She says, and starts walking away, quickly. It’s gonna be a long story and she didn’t have the time.  
“OMIGOSH! You have a DRAGONITE?” Skye yelled. Rie heard, but she was in too much hurry to get away so she pretended not to hear. Skye then directed his question to Falkner “She has a DRAGONITE?!”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rie finally made it to the route that connects Violet City and Goldenrod City when she heard a voice.  
“Hey!”  
She whirled around and saw five kids running towards her. They were the kids who were challenging the gym.  
“My name is Jason and I challenge you to a battle!” Said one of the two males in the group. He had brown spiky hair and a dark shirt despite the sunny weather. The rest of the group looked mean.  
“Why would you want to battle me? You haven’t even fought Falkner yet.” Rie said. Jason looked down and the rest looked nervous and embarrassed, so Rie knew that they had lost, before they made it to Falkner.  
“I didn’t lose! I just thought it would be cool if I beat- I mean, fight, a champion.” He said and the others groaned at what he said.  
“GO! FLAMEMON!” he threw a Pokéball which released a Cyndaquil.  
“Impressive, where did you get him?” Rie asked, really impressed. Cyndaquils are very rare. You can get them if you’re really rich or if you are...  
“I got Flamemon from Professor Elm! I’m one of the new helpers, see?” Jason flashed a Pokedex and the others looked admiringly.  
Rie immediately lost interest. “Oh great, another ‘hero’” she whispered at Luna, and the Umbreon rolled her eyes.  
“What did you say?!” Jason demanded.  
“Listen, kid.” Rie started to say, and Jason cut her off. “You’re not -that- old.”  
“I’m fifteen.” Rie said with an irritated voice, “Anyways, try looking at what level my Umbreon is. I have never touched a Pokedex, but I know it can check your opponent’s level and health.”  
Jason pushed some buttons, paled, closed the Pokedex, and pushed the same buttons. His friends began looking over his shoulder at the Pokedex, and getting his first reaction. A girl grabbed the device and started pushing more buttons. Judging from her reaction, she got the same results.  
“Do you still want to battle? My Luna didn’t get hit at all from the last battle, so both of our Pokémon are in full health. So it’s all fair.”  
“It is NOT fair!” Jason yelled as he returned his Cyndaquil, as if leaving it in the presence of Luna will kill it. “If you had never battled that Kiri girl, she never would’ve gone all out on me!”  
“Uh, she battled me, remember?” Rie reminded him.  
“Well, if you lost to her-“  
“Why on earth would I willingly lose to her? And a champion should never lose to anyone, at least to someone who’s not.”  
“Well- uh.” Jason stammered and Rie thought Bingo, I win.  
“Here’s my advice, stop relying on a machine, you’re smarter than that.” She said which caused Jason to grab his Pokedex from the girl who was holding it and hugging it to his chest.  
“Hell no!” he yelled, and all Rie could think of was how pathetic he looked.  
Rie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she does whenever something is troubling her.  
“You know that cave near Violet City?”  
“What about it?” Jason asked, still hugging the Pokedex.  
“While I was traveling, I found some Geodude in there. I trained my Pokémon in there, but catching one should help you out in the Gym.”  
“Then I should train one to be a Graveler?” Jason asked  
“Sure, if you want to stay here until Falkner retires and the gym gets taken over by a Water-type trainer. No, train it until it learns an offensive Rock-type move.”  
“But there are ground-types in there! My only Pokémon is a Cyndaquil!”  
“None of the Pokémon in there knows any ground-type moves. I know. I trained in there for days.”  
“Let’s give it a try.” One of the girls said, and Jason thought for a moment, and then finally agreed “Fine, we head to the cave.”  
The rest of his gang cheered at the thought of exploring a new location, and they started high-fiving each other. “Race you there!!!” One of the boys yelled while he ran towards Violet City, and the others soon followed. Soon Rie was left alone with Luna, wondering if all that really happened.  
Luna brushed along her leg and started walking towards Goldenrod. Rie understood Luna’s way of saying, let’s just go. Rie was more than happy to leave.  
“Thank you.” A female voice startled the both of them. Rie turned around and saw one of the girls from the group. Like Rie, she had dark hair, yet it was longer and braided.  
“You’re welcome.” Rie said, and then asked “Why aren’t you with your friends?”  
“The cave’s not going anywhere, and it’s gonna take a while until he catches something. No point wasting my energy at running.” She glanced behind her. Rie saw four people catching their breath.  
“I’m Shara by the way.” She stuck out her hand and Rie squeezed it “I’m Rie, but I’m sure you already know that.”  
“Yes, and I think it’s cool meeting a real champion. You look like you’re easy to break. How’d you do it?” Shara asked.  
“Battles. Lots and lots of battles.” Rie said, and Shara laughed.  
“Yep, that’s what they all say. But all also says that only Pokedex holders get famous or become champions. I didn’t get one.” Shara looked sad.  
“You don’t need one. I didn’t get a Pokedex, I’m not famous, but I still became champion. And champions aren’t easily remembered. I don’t even know who was champion before Lance.” Rie said.  
“SHARA!!! LET’S GO!!!” one of the girls was yelling. They haven’t moved from where Rie saw them.  
“JUST A MINUTE!!!” Shara yelled back. “Sorry.” She told Rie.  
“It’s alright. We should both get going.” Rie said, and Shara nodded, though Rie noticed that she was reluctant.  
“Okay, goodbye, Miss Rie. I hope we would meet again soon.” Shara said, and started walking back towards her friends.  
“Bye.” After Rie was truly alone with Luna, she was the first to move.  
“Let’s go.” They walked together towards Route 35.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“SHARA! What the hell took you so long?” Min demanded. Jason and the others just looked at me.  
“You all should’ve gone without me. She’s a CHAMPION. I wanted to talk to her.” Shara said, at the same time wondering why she was traveling with them.  
“Well, I’m gonna be a champion too. I’ll be way stronger than her. I don’t think she’s a real champion either. She looks like someone who is scared easily. Let’s just go.” Jason starts walking towards the cave.  
The rest soon followed, except Shara. She turns back towards the Route where Rie was walking towards Goldenrod. Shara watched her go, and then went with her friends.  
“Champions aren’t easily remembered”  
Shara recalled Rie telling her that. But who are remembered? Will I be forgotten as well? Who was champion before Lance?  
“Min.” She whispered to the other girl in the group while walking behind her.  
“What?”  
“I think I want to be something other than a trainer.”  
“What else is there besides being a trainer?”  
Champions aren’t easily remembered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Luna  
We’re finally here, The Umbreon thought as they stepped on the yellow pavement.  
Goldenrod City, the biggest city in Johto, I hate it so much.  
She had treated Rie like a hero, a savior that had freed her from evil without even knowing it. Luna was glad to become a trainer’s Pokémon as long as that they never have to come here. Now there are weekly trips. The trainer thought the opposite. Rie loves Goldenrod City.  
“We’re finally here! I miss ice cream!” They walked towards the Department store, and Rie began to admire the cold buckets of soft sweets displayed.  
“Which one do you want?”  
None of them but, Luna pointed towards the Mint and Chocolate Ice Cream.  
“Awesome, me too!” Rie directed her attention to the cashier. “Two medium Chocomint’s, please.”  
“Coming right up.” The guy turned around and started scooping the green ice cream to a plate. Rie chose a table next to a window, and Luna followed, jumping on a seat across Rie’s.  
Luna looked across the street and saw the place she most dreaded. Rie saw where she was looking.  
“Oh! The Game Corner! I haven’t been there for a long time. Remember when I got you when you were an Eevee? I got Aureus there too when he was a Dratini.”  
Of course I remember. This is like you and that gym. Instead, it’s me and that place!  
Yet the barrier of languages still hasn’t been broken down. The trainer couldn’t understand a thing.  
Their attention was commanded by the sound of glass bowl lightly hitting a wooden table. The Chocomint ice cream has arrived. Rie swallowed a big spoonful and smiled. “Yep, still delicious.”  
“Enjoy” said the server. “Thanks!” Rie told him before spooning herself another mouthful.  
“That place was fun, maybe I should go there again, and maybe we’ll get another team member.”  
Luna flinched, and then tried to compose herself quickly. She took a bite of the ice cream without tasting it.  
When she looked up, Rie was still looking at the Game Corner fondly.  
If we kept going here, she might decide to play the games, Luna thought, she might get trapped there, too. I might get taken away from her, like most of the inmates.  
The trips here must stop at once. This place is the most dangerous place there is. Will she follow me if I run?  
“Luna!”  
Hearing her name called so suddenly causes her to jolt away from her thoughts to see her trainer looking at her with concern.  
“Are you alright? You had a scary look on your face.”  
I did? I should be more careful then. I’m worrying her.  
Luna walked across the table and sat next to Rie. The trainer began rubbing the spot behind the Umbreon’s ears, just the way she likes it, and the way only Rie can do.  
“The battle earlier got me thinking.”  
That battle actually did something good? Luna asked.  
“Yeah, it felt good, at the same time, sad. It made me feel guilty, picking on weaker Pokémon.”  
Yeah, I feel the same way. But that girl pissed us off, and if only you heard the things that Xatu said. By the way, she’s way prettier than you.  
Rie didn’t react, so Luna was assured that her trainer can’t understand Pokémon. The team forgets most of the time that she’s human because of her reacting as if she understood and responding the right way.  
I’m kidding, of course. That girl is not only meaner than an Ekans, she’s a copy of one. Luna added, just in case.  
“The reason we’re like this” Rie continued “is because Johto is out of strong trainers. When we were in our journey, we fought to become stronger. I wanted to prove that trainers don’t need money, well-bred Pokémon, or a Pokedex to be champion. I’m grateful that you all went with me to realize my dream.”  
Luna didn’t say anything. She knew all of these. They both knew that they failed to even be able to catch a mere glimpse of her dream. Trainers everywhere still believe that they need these things to be champion. Now that she attained the strength called championship, it was impossible.  
“Maybe we should move.”  
Luna looked at Rie in the eye, and the trainer looked back. She wasn’t kidding.  
“My family lives in Sinnoh. They’ve been asking me to go there since Christmas. I couldn’t go because we were so close on getting all the badges. Maybe we can find strong trainers there. I heard that it snows there too. Percy will be thrilled.”  
We all will be. In my opinion, anywhere is better than here.  
“You think so?”  
Yeah, I think so...wait... WHAT?!  
Rie laughed after seeing Luna’s shocked expression.  
“Just kidding, I have no idea what you just said, although I wish I did. You just looked as if you just gave an opinion. Do you sometimes wish you evolved into an Espeon so we could understand each other more?” Rie said between snickers.  
Right now, yes. So that I could tell you that this place is the essence of... No, it’s THE Evil! You got me good there though. Luna replied with a laugh. She knew that her trainer understood a bit, but not completely.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Get it OFF ME!!!” Percy shouted, resisting the urge to fling the envelope across the room.  
“Stop being a baby and hold still! Can you remove it?” Valens said the last one to Spir, who was examining it carefully. The Meganium wanted to try to remove it herself, considering that the Weavile and Wigglytuff hated each other. But since Spir was the only one in the house with usable arms, everyone agreed that he should remove it. Even Percy, albeit reluctantly.  
Aureus examined the envelope, “This looks important, careful with it.”  
Spir held both ends of the envelope and began taking miniscule steps backwards. The envelope moved along with him.  
The phone started ringing, making everyone in the room flinch.  
Hello there, my name is Rie. Please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP*  
“Hey team! It’s me!” Rie’s voice rang across the room. No one said anything but stare at the snowstorm of lint falling around them. None noticed that their trainer was unnaturally excited.  
“Sorry I’m not there yet, we got a little sidetracked. But we will be there soon. Probably about half an hour, I’m not sure. I have good news when we get back though. Oh! –small shuffling sound- Luna seems to want to talk, well… that’s a first I guess. Here you go.”  
“Hey everyone. We went to the gym with the flying-type trainers. Try not to make any mess. It’s bad.” Luna’s voice sounded cheerful despite the ominous warning. “She’s going to bring news though. Personally, I think it’s good. Here’s a hint: Sinnoh. “  
The team looked up to the phone in surprise, forgetting the mess for a moment.  
“Are you done, Luna? Okay then. We’ll be there soon. See you later, team! –click-“  
“… ”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Rie and Luna got back, they panicked when they saw the first floor empty. They ran to their bedroom and found everyone crowded there. Spir was sleeping on the bed, Au was on the table in Pokeball size, and Valens walked past her trainer to go back downstairs. They found Percy by peering under the bed. All of them were silent.  
“Uh, did something break again?” Rie asked, and was ignored. “Ok then. Tell me anytime you want. I’ll get dinner ready.”  
She grabbed Au and ran downstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“You broke something.” Luna said. Percy crawled out from under the bed with what appears to be a pile of lint and paper.  
“Wow! That looks important.” Luna commented.  
“I know that! What do we do?” Percy kept trying to carry the broken envelope, but it seems to disintegrate on his claws.  
Luna examined the envelope and its contents more closely, “I think… she can fix it, I think. Tell her.”  
“Hmmph, fine.” Percy stood up and walked downstairs, leaving a trail of lint.  
“With a miracle, she can.” Luna followed the trail that leads to her team.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I can fix it…. I think. You can stop that now.” Percy, Luna, and Valens  
Rie found the edges of three pages of paper. With tape, she sat down to work on what remained of the letter.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
